


Frustrated God

by R2girl07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Bondage, Choking, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Chuck is being a totally dick to his girlfriend Haley and she gets fed up and decides to be a bitch to him to. Until she gets lonely and horny for him. She spends a week not talking to him but teasing him until he's had enough and roughly takes her on his computer desk.
Relationships: God | Chuck Shurley & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Frustrated God

Chuck has been pissed off for the past two weeks because Sam and Dean weren't doing what he wanted them to do. He had been busy trying to take out his frustration by writing. His girlfriend Haley was growing lonely and she wanted Chuck to pay attention to her but she knew better than to disturb him when he was like this.

She woke up rolling over hoping to feel Chuck next to her but let out a loud huff when she felt nothing but empty sheets. She rolled out of bed and started to head down the stairs to find him not bothering to put on a robe over her lacy pink nightie and thong set. As she gets to the bottom of the stairs she hears the familiar sound of clicking keys on his keyboard. She lets out a sigh walking past him into the kitchen where she begins to make some fresh coffee. She doesn't notice Chuck look up from his computer and watch her walk past him into the kitchen. After a few minutes her coffee is done she grabs her cup and some junk food and walks back into the living room where she plops down on the couch. 

She grabs the remote to the TV and turns it on finding The Notebook. She smiles as she gets comfortable and begins to watch trying to ignore the ever annoying clicks of Chucks typing. All the time unaware that the TV is annoying him even more than he already is. After about 10 minutes she hears his annoyed voice. "Damn it Haley I'm trying to work can you please turn that nonsense off or go upstairs and watch it!" She sighs turning off the TV and starts to walk to the stairs. When she reaches them she stops and says "You know Chuck you've been a totally dick the last few weeks! The way you let Sam and Dean get under your skin really makes you seem weak." As she finishes her sentence she glances over her shoulder seeing his face turned up in pure anger. She smirks and walks up the stairs into their bedroom where she spends the rest of the day only leaving to go to the bathroom or get to food.

Haley picks up her phone. She pulls up her photos looking through some of the photos that Chuck had sent her before he got so distracted. She starts to get hot and wet wanting to feel Chuck's hands all over her as he kisses down her body. She decides to s'ext him. She pulls up his name 

Haley: Chuck I need you to help me.

She watches as it says delivered and the quickly switches to read but he doesn't respond. She sends another message with a sexy picture this time.

Haley: Come on Chuck i'm so horny baby! I need God to punish me. Don't you want to come punish your naughty girl.

He reads it quickly and responds this time.

Chuck: So you insult me and then expect me to come fuck you after. It doesn't work that way Haley besides I'm far to busy as you put it letting the Winchesters get under my skin!

As she read his message she gets hurt and angry at the same time and think to herself God I swear he's such an asshole! She gets a text almost immediately.

Chuck: I fucking heard that!! 

She groans forgetting that he can hear thoughts when he chooses to.

Haley: GOOD YOU ASSHOLE! 

Chuck: Haley you're really pushing me right now.

Haley: Boo woo Chuck. Get over yourself! 

Chuck: Haley! I don't have time to deal with you right now! I'm going out! Don't wait up!!!

This wasn't Chuck and Haley's first argument over his what she felt like was his obsession with the damn Winchesters. She hated that he spent most of his time writing about them and if he wasn't writing about them he was out trying to make their life miserable. She was usually always the one to say sorry first but this time she'd had enough. She groaned as she heard the front door slam shut. She sent him one last text before turning off her phone. 

Haley: You know Chuck one day I won't be here waiting for you. One day I'll be fed up with you always choosing Sam and Dean over me. Your obsession with them will end us one day Chuck unless you change it. 

Before she turns off her phone she see it deliver and then sees he's read it and is responding. She shuts down her phone not wanting to deal with him anymore. He's hurt her enough for one night. She rolls over drifting off to sleep dreaming of a time when things between her and Chuck were simple. 

The next morning she woken by the front door slamming again. She lays there knowing it's Chuck. She hears him banging around in the kitchen no doubt looking for his coffee cup. She hears him curse and then he's calling out to her obviously drunk. "HALEY!!! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY COFFEE CUP!!!" She doesn't answer him but instead reaches for her phone turning it back on seeing Chuck's text from last night.

Chuck: =D Please Haley I'm God. We both know your not leaving me! We both know you can't live without me.

As she reads the text she gets angry and annoyed as she hears Chucks voice again. "HALEY!!!!!!!!" She chooses to text him instead of answering him. 

Haley: HAHA! Chuck please!! We will see who can't live without who. At the end of the day when you have no one to boost your wounded ego we will see who needs who! OH and I'm not the keeper of your things Chuck! You're grown! FIND IT!!!

She hears a crash from the living room. As she is getting up to go take a shower she gets a text. 

Chuck: >:( You owe me a new coffee cup!!!!! 

Haley: :-D HAHA!! I owe you nothing Chuck! If you were dumb enough to throw it then that's your fault. 

She takes a shower grabbing one of Chucks shirts pulling it on. Smiling seeing it barely covers her ass. She decides not to wear any panties. She grabs her phone and heads down the stairs seeing Chuck in his usually spot behind the computer screen typing away. She decides if he wants to be an ass then she can be a bitch. She grins dropping her phone in front of his desk she bends over picking it up letting him see she isn't wearing any panties. She smiles hearing him huff and out the corner of her eye she sees him shuffle in his seat. The next week goes by with neither of them saying a word to one another expect in text. Haley continues to walk around the house half naked trying to piss Chuck off even more. 

One morning she wakes and walks down the stairs in her matching black lace nightie and thong set. It's one of Chucks favorites and she knows it. She walks by him seeing him glance up from the screen and watching her over the rim of his glasses. As she gets into the kitchen she hears her phone ding. 

Chuck: What the hell are you doing Haley!?!?

She grins texting back.

Haley: What are you talking about??

Chuck: >:( 

The rest of the day Haley continues to tease Chuck trying her hardest to get under his skin even more. It's late in the evening and Haley has been sitting on the couch watching movies with sexual scenes trying to get under Chucks skin. More then once she hears him mumble under his breath causing her to grin. She gets up to go into the kitchen. Just as she is about to walk in Chuck grabs her arm pulling her roughly back to him. He kisses her hard pushing her against his desk. She tries to pull away but he grips her hips tightly probably leaving bruises. She smirks as he starts kissing her neck. "Chuck get off of me!" He lets out an almost evil growl. "Oh No Haley you are going to be so damn sore when I'm done with you. You'll think twice about being such a bitchy little tease!" He turns her around bending her over his desk.. He slaps her ass hard over and over. Haley tries to hold in her moans but she can't help it as he reaches around her pulling her back up. She feels his rock hard erection pushing into her ass through his jeans. Her legs get weak as he reaches around rubbing her clit for a moment before stopping causing her let out a whimper. 

Chuck snaps his fingers undressing himself. He snaps them again tying Haley's hands behind her back as he starts rubbing himself along her slick entrance. "Damn you naughty little slut!! Are you horny?? Do you want me to fuck this tight pussy!" As he finishes his sentence roughly shoves two fingers into her pumping them hard and deep. Haley getting hornier by the minute pushes her hips up needing Chuck inside her. He pulls away slapping her ass hard. "You don't move unless I say you can! Understand you little tease!!" Haley is to turned on to speak. He growls rubbing himself along her hot and now dripping core. He smacks her ass again causing it to sting. 

Haley moans loudly as Chuck pulls her up gripping her neck chocking her lightly. "You going to be a good quiet little whore for God!" Haley groans loving this side of Chuck. "Answer me damn it!" He squeezes her neck a little tighter. She squeaks out as best she can "Yes God I'll be good!!" He groans at her calling him God. He lets her neck go pushing her back down onto his desk and without warning he shoves his hard cock into her core roughly. She squeals as he roughly pounds into her not taking time to let her adjust to him because despite how many times they have sex it always feels like he stretches her even more every time. He smacks her ass again "Did I say you could make noise!" She groans "No God! I'm sorry!" 

Chuck groans pounding into Haley gripping her hips pulling her back into her going deeper. Haley bites down on her arm trying to contain her moans but it's no use. The way Chuck is pounding into her and hitting her g-spot just right every time is sending her over the edge. 

She lets of low groan hoping he doesn't hear as continues to fuck her at an almost inhuman speed. She feels a knot start to form in her stomach as he thrusts in and out over and over so hard he's moving the desk. She starts to tighten around him. Chuck growls when he feels her tighten around him. "Don't you dare cum Haley!! Not until I say you can!"

She smiles at him calling her Haley for the first time since he started fucking her. "Chuck please!" He pulls out causing her to whimper in need. He smiles for a moment knowing she needs release just as much as he does. "You like it rough don't you my naughty naughty girl?" Haley groans "God yes!!!! Fuck me God!!!" 

Chuck suddenly becomes soft for a moment. He pulls Haley back up to him untying her hands and turns her pulling her into his arms. He kisses her lightly as he rubs her body sending chills all over. Haley moans as she grabs for his cock needing to feel him. He notices and as if like a switch Chuck becomes rough and dominate again. He grips her hips throwing her on his desk pulling her to the edge spreading her legs. He rubs himself along her core teasing her so much! She thrusts up needing him inside her again. 

He smirks pulling away again smacking her leg hard. "You are so bad you little slut!" He moves forward again pushing in the tip. Haley groans "CHUCK PLEASE!!!" He smirks not moving "Who?" Haley looks up at him getting annoyed. "CHUCK!!!!!!!" He smacks her leg again harder this time. "Who?" Haley growls "God damn it Chuck fuck me already!!" 

Chuck groans "Close enough!" He roughly shoves himself back in moving in out fast and hard. Haley pulls him to her bitting at his neck as she feels the knot in her stomach again. She starts to tighten around him again. Chuck feels it groaning. "Hold on baby i'm so close. Cum with me!!" Haley tries to hold on for him but she can't hold it back any longer. "Chuck I can't hold on much longer please let me cum!" He groans as her core starts to grip him tighter. "HOLD ON HALEY!" 

Chuck moves into her hitting her g-spot hard sending her over the edge. She can't hold on any longer. She has an earth shuttering orgasm with Chuck following close behind her. Chuck smiles pulling Haley up to him. "Haley baby I'm so sorry for being such a dick for the past month. I'm also sorry for being so rough right now. Sometimes I forget that it is you that keeps me sane and grounded." Haley grins pulling Chucks face to her's kissing him lightly before saying something to him. "My sweet Chuck. I haven't excatly been an angel for the past month. I know I've been pushing your buttons. As far as the rough sex I love that side of you!" 

Chuck laughs "You're so bad Haley but I love you so damn much!" She smiles "I love you too Chuck!"


End file.
